


Догорай

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Hell
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Во сне к Неро приходит неожиданный гость.





	Догорай

**Author's Note:**

> вероятный таймлайн: пост-канон дмс5

Когда Неро засыпает, ему снится сухой горячий песок и прикосновение камня к оголенной коже. Не ласка и не удар — лишь шелест ветра и мягкий приглушенный смех, от которого все внутри скручивается в тугой узел. Ад расстилается перед его глазами, и бескрайние просторы серого и красного выжигают на сетчатке смутный образ.

Неро едва помнит, кого пытается здесь найти. Имя вертится на языке, двоится, множится, разбивается на осколки-звуки, и тусклые серебряные волосы будто нарочно лезут в глаза, отвлекая от какой-то мысли.

— Кто здесь? — спрашивает Неро, отбрасывая в сторону упрямые пряди. — Покажись!

Ему в ответ звучит все тот же довольный легкий смех, и холодные пальцы крепко сжимают его плечо. Неро оборачивается, ищет взглядом нарушителя спокойствия — и видит лишь свою комнату, смятую постель, сладко спящую Кирие, что утомилась за день. Ничего, снова ничего, как и десятки ночей до этого.

Тень сбегает из его сна, выталкивая обратно в реальность, и Неро дышит часто и неглубоко, пытаясь прийти в себя. Пропитанная потом одежда льнет к разгоряченной коже, Неро одергивает майку, и едва слышно шипит — на плече расцветает синяк, похожий на прикосновение чьей-то руки.

Во тьме вспыхивают и гаснут три ярко-красных зрачка.


End file.
